


Crash landing into your heart

by LegendaryDane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defenders
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Galra Keith, Gay Keith, Keith/Lance - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smut, Space Dad Shiro, Top Lance (Voltron), Voltron as a family, bi lance, gender neutral pronouns for pidge, mating cycle, pining lance, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryDane/pseuds/LegendaryDane
Summary: Lance has had the biggest crush on Keith ever since he first saw him in the garrison and now they were side by side, saving the universe from getting destroyed! But when they visit a rocky planet, in hopes of forming an alliance, Keith gets affected by the planets mating season..OrLance and Keith get separated from the rest of Voltron and Keith falls into ‘heat’.





	1. Don’t you know i love you?

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought i would write something like this in my entire life.. but you know! Here it is so pls enjoy!
> 
> Please feel free to suggest any ideas, although i may not do them (I say that now but I probably will though)

“Okay, so here’s the plan.” Shiro was stood up and had his hands on the table whilst looking at the paladins.

He turned around to face a screen that had the picture of a planet that had an uneven rocky surface, “This is planet Deghal,” Shiro pointed at a certain place on the hologram, causing it to zoom in on a small town. “If we manage to persuade them to join the coalition, then we can corner the galra empire and block them in.” His face turned from serious, to slightly more serious, “But we have to do it soon, and at the moment their planet is experiencing their... mating season.”

“Wait... So we are going to try to negotiate with a bunch of horny aliens.. and form an alliance with them?” Lance’s concerns caused Hunk to question the mission also, 

“Erm, what Lance said, and i don’t think... that’s really the best idea..” Hunk Hunk was sat next to Lance, scratching the back of his head in concern.

“Nonsense! Their mating season has absolutely no affect on us so we will be fine!” Coran fiddled with his moustache whilst he wore a proud smirk on his face.

“T-That’s not exactly what we’re worried about..”

Shiro chuckled nervously, obviously worried about the circumstances they were under, but being the leader came with responsibilities, “We will only be there for around a day...”

Allura backed-up shiro in the fight to persuade the paladins “Exactly! In and out.” Hunk and Pidge could both tell that Allura and Shiro weren’t exactly sure either, but what choice did they have.

Lance sat back in his chair, leg crossed over the other, “This sounds like a horrible idea..”

“So is that a yes?” Shiro looked up at him with pleading eyes.

“N-No...? well... Keith! What do you think?”

Keith looked up and towards Pidge, silently asking for help with his eyes, but was quickly met with a quick shoulder shrug. He sighed and unfolded his arms, “Well what choice do we really have? I mean, like Coran said, it doesn’t affect us and all we need to do is show them Voltron, form an alliance and leave?” He continued on, “Zarkon’s army is on the verge of finding us one way or another, we might as well put up a fight.”

Lance lifted his arms in defeat, “Shiro, I guess that settles it then.”

Shiro wiped the sweat that was forming on his forehead, “Okay! We will rest up tonight, and tomorrow, we will leave for Deghal!” He turned his head towards Keith and shot him a smile, “Nice save Keith..”

Keith could feel his cheeks heating up, so he returned Shiro’s smile, “No problem.” Lance noticed a blush dusting Keith’s cheeks. _‘Dammit Shiro!’_ He could feel a slight twinge of jelousy stab him in the heart. Okay, _a lot_ of jelousy.

Everyone got up and left the room, Hunk and Pidge first, soon followed shortly after by Allura, Shiro and Coran.

Just as Keith got up and was about to leave the room aswell, Lance jumped up from his chair after him and placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder to get his attention, “You don’t... y-you... Do you really think this is a good idea? I mean, I’ve got one of those gut feelings right now and my gut is **never** wrong...”

Keith simply smiled at Lance, “It’ll be fine, Lance. Besides, we have our sharpshooter if anything should happen.”

Lance blushed at the reassurance, “Of course! Where would you be without me! I-I mean.. All of you! Yeah...” Lance had always liked talking to Keith, he made Lance feel more certain of things.

He had no idea why he made up their stupid rivalry. Keith was always so perfect, the golden boy of the garrison, whilst Lance... Lance wasn’t exactly the best pilot. He guessed that all the jelousy he had for Keith would always get in the way of them having a decent conversation. But when it didn’t, Lance wished that he could just stop being a dick all the time. Being able to hear Keith’s laugh, and seeing him smile... Lance couldn’t help but notice he would find himself blushing in every conversation.

But he wanted _more_ than that aswell. 

Lance had daydreamed once or twice about Keith. If they were in a relationship, would he let Lance top? Sometimes he would imagine what Keith’s lips tasted like, how impossibly soft they looked and how unbelievably long his black eyelashes were...

Of course, being a horny teenage boy,  
Lance could only handle so much and the occasional bulge in his pants would call his name and leading him into his room.

They walked out of the room and Keith turned around with a smile, “See you tomorrow then..” 

“Y-yeah.” That was the first decent conversation they had in a while. And probably the second time he’d seen Keith smile at him. The first being their little bonding moment that Lance had claimed he couldn’t remember it. He should have used the situation to his advantage, not to push Keith away even more!

 

 

After he and Keith has parted ways, Lance had somehow wandered around aimlessly to Hunks room and took it upon himself to enter.

“Lance! Are you okay?” Hunk was sat on the edge of his bed; he was probably just about to go to sleep.

“Ahahahahah! I’m perfectly fine! Totally! Absolutely! No doub-“

“Okay, what happened this time.” Hunk patted the empty space besides him, allowing Lance to sit next to him on the bed.

Lance raised his arms in frustrating , “You don’t understand! He-He!” He slumped back onto the bed, eyes staring at the ceiling. “We had a _decent_ conversation Hunk... And he smiled! _At me!”_

“Correct me if i’m wrong but, Keith sure has been easier to talk to lately.”

“Y-Yeah... and his stupid cute face suddenly looks a lot cuter than... when it was already super cute!”

“Okay! I get it, you like him.”

“Yes!” Lance was covering his face in an attempt to hide his growing blush.

“And you find him super cute..”

“Yes...”

Hunk turned to face Lance who was still lying down with his legs draped over the side, “And you should probably ask him out before it’s too late...”

“Yes..... Wait no! Keith doesn’t feel that way about me! And i’ve reduced my chances since i made our _stupid_ rivalry...”

“I’m just saying... What if you give it a shot? I mean.. there were plenty of girls _and guys_ asking him out in the garrison... It’s bound to happen sooner or later!” Hunk chuckled a bit at the memory of Keith turning down a boy who was kneeling at his feet, “Remeber that time when there was that bo-“

“Okay! I get it...” Lance pulled a pillow to his face, muffling his speech, “I’m just not GOOD enough for him Hunk! He’s just... _perfect...”_

“Hey! who’s saying he doesn’t feel the same way about you! I saw the way he looked at you that one time...”

“Wait what?...” Lance had jolted up from the bed so that he was sat up side by side next to Hunk, pillow tossed somewhere around the room.

“Yep. That time when you ‘ _forgot’_ your little bonding moment, Keith was literally staring at your unconscious face while you where in his arms. Did i mention he was blushing?”

“He was WHAT!” Lance couldn’t believe it. But now he believed he had a chance; not to mention he was running out of time.

“I’m just saying it won’t help if you wait around forever!”

“I’m gonna do it...”

“W-Wait...R-Really?!”

“Y-yes!”

“Erm... Are you sure? I mea-“ Lance looked at him with a skeptical glare.

“Were you just lying to me so I would go to sleep?” Lance raised his eyebrow and intensified his glare at Hunk, a drop of sweat slowly dripping down his forehead.

“O-Of course not Lance! I meant every word of it! Have I ever lied to you?” he returned Lances stare and at that moment... Lance became convinced that Hunk was telling the truth once more.

Lance had made his mind up and had the power of pure determination, “I will ask him to be my b-boy... friend... tomorrow!.. _ish..._ ”

Hunk chuckled at Lances response, “You can’t back down now! So get out and go to sleep! We have to get up early tomorrow.”

Lance fist bumped Hunk and quickly lifted himself up from Hunks bed,opening the door with a quick swoosh. He looked behind his shoulder, “Thanks Hunk.”

“Any time bud.”

 

 

Lance got into his bed and lay there for a good hour or two, glaring at the ceiling.  
He was so busy thinking of what could happen tomorrow that he only managed to sleep for at least 4 hours.

The night flew past in the blink of an eye and the team was ready to head out for the planet full of horney aliens.. Lance dragging himself around due to his lack of sleep.

Pidge walked into the room and then past Lance. they noticed the huge dark circles under his eyes, “Woah! Didn’t get any sleep last night? What were you thinking about!”

Lance yawned long and hard before he managed to get out a response to Pidge’s question, “Ha... just... just things...”

“Let me guess... were you thinking about Keith?”

Lance’s eyes widened at Pidge’s comment, “N-n-n-no! Of course not! Why on _Earth would I be thinkin-_ “

“Lance, it’s really really obvious that you like Kei-“ Lance had practically tackled Pidge to the ground, hand over their mouth.

Shiro walked in to the hanger and was met with the scene of Pidge struggling to breath with Lances hand literally suffocating them.

“L-Lance! Pidge can’t breathe!” Shiro ran up to them and pulled Lance away from Pidge, who was panting on the floor, trying to catch their breath.

“Ah... I wasnt thinking..”

Pidge lifted themselves of the ground and sent a quick glare at Lance that was soon replaced by a toothy grin.

“How sneaky... What would happen if I told your precious Keithy Weithy that you were thinking about him all night..”

“You wouldn’t _dare.”_ Lance glared daggers towards Pidge, who had just gotten themselves of the ground.

And at that moment, the rest of the team walked into the hanger, including Keith, “What did we miss?”

Pidge looked at keith and then back to Lance, smirk still painted onto their face and their hand brought to their face..  
“Many things Keith... Many things...”

“A-Absolutely nothing!” Lance had his arms straight by his sides and began walking towards red, but it looked like he was marching.

“Erm... Okay?” Keith made his way over to black and walked into her cockpit.

He sat in his chair and replayed what had just happend in his head. Was Lance always like that? He defenitely didn’t look to good.. He gently placed a hand on the controls, face forming a concerned frown, _“Should I be concerned?”_

He was met with a small chuckle from the black lion, “What’s so funny?” Keith figured it was nothing and chuckled along with black. Lance was always strange.

The lions dispatched from the castle and headed towards the rocky planet.

Shiro connected all the paladins through a camera ,“Remeber guys. We’re here on business. We can’t mess this up.”  
Shiro sighed, “And bearing in mind, The deghals are experiencing something similar to a... a dogs heat back on Earth..”

Hunk and Pidge both began to chuckle slightly, but Lance was worried about Keith’s lack of response, “H-Hey Keith? Are you okay?”

Lance opened a two way camera with Keith and realised he was... slightly panting?  
“Hey, Keith are you okay buddy?”

Caught by surprise, Keith whipped his head towards the camera and gulped, “Y-Yeah! It’s just a bit hot that’s all...”

“I mean we can turn back if your not feeling we-“

“NO! No... I’m perfectly fine.. i just need to lower the temperature a bit!”

 

Keith smiled at Lance through the camera, causing Lance to look away with a blush dusting his cheeks, “O-Okay.. As long as your fine.”

“Y-Yeah..”

They made it down onto planet Deghal and left their lions near a small mountain range. 

Everyone began walking down the dusty, rocky path towards the main city, Pidge, Hunk and Lance in the middle, who were led by Shiro, Allura and Coran; leaving Keith to continue after them at the back.

Hunk could see the worry in Lance’s eyes for the young boy and tilted his head a few times in Keith’s direction, signalling for Lance to go.

Lance immediately nodded and smiled at Hunk, slowing down his pace to match Keith’s.

But just as Lance got closer to Keith, he could see that he was quite red and was sweating a little bit, “Keith? Are you okay?” 

Lance tapped him on the shoulder to grab his attention and received a surprised squeak... If Lance wasn’t in his armour, God forbid him from walking near this man.

“Y-Yeah..... Yeah i’m.. im fine.”

“You don’t look okay Keith..” Just then an idea flew straight into his head, he had watched a sappy romance film the other day that they had found in the space mall; the main character got ill and her boyfriend placed a hand on her forehead and his own, to _‘check their temperatures’.._ This was it! This was his chance!

“H-Hey Keith! look at me for a minute...”  
Keith slowly obliged and looked at Lance expectantly, “Mhmm?”

‘It’s now or never’ Lance placed his hand on his forehead and reached for Keith’s with his left hand, brushing away his black bangs, “L-Lance! W-w-w-what are you doing!”

He thought it was absolutely adorable, but as he actually payed attention to what he was doing, he realised that Keith’s head was scorching his hand and would probably set him on fire any second now!

Lance quickly pulled his hand away and turned his head to tell Shiro, “Shiro! Hey I think Keith’s got a-“ He looked around and realised that There was nobody around except form him and Keith... They had probably carried on without them without realising it!

Lance tried to think of something.. anything! Right now Keith was suffering from a fever and if he didn’t act soon then Keith woul-

**THUMP**

Lance quickly turned his head towards the figure on the floor and expected to see Keith collapsed, but instead... Keith was kneeling on the floor, panting wildly with one hand over his crotch area and the other covering his mouth, muffling his whimpers.

Lance felt blood rush to his dick and face, eyes widening and quickened his breathing. Right now the guy who he had a massive crush on was panting on the ground beneath his feet... _crap!_ He had to hide Keith! He knew that he would never get to see the day of light if anybody else saw Keith like this! Was he in pain?!

He quickly ran over to Keith’s side and grabbed his arm, draping it over his neck and propping him up against him, “I’m just... just gonna move you over.. h-here.”

They hid behind a tall set of rocks and placed Keith so that they were facing each other. Okay.. So now what was he supposed to do... Shiro and Pidge! He had to somehow get someone to come and help them both and right now, they were his best options.

“Shiro, can you hear me?!”

“Lance? Wait where did you go!” 

Lance felt slightly annoyed that they had only just realised they had gone missing, but right now, he needed Shiro’s help, “It Keith! He’s re-“

“WHATS HAPPENED TO KEITH!”

Lance thought he would go deaf after that, and soon after everyone began to listen to their conversation.

“Well.. Keith is... he’s really hot..”

“LANCE! Nows not the time!”

“No! Literally, I think somethings wrong with him! He just collapsed suddenly and began panting and moaning!” Lance stole a quick glance at Keith to see if he had worsened. So far so... good? okay? “He was fine before we left, it’s like ever since we came near this planet-“

Pidge finished of Lances sentence as if they had figured something out,” He’s been acting strange!”

“Yes! exactly!”

“I’m thinking that this planets mating season might have an influence on Keith... He must have smelt the hormones and considering he’s half galra and all..”

“Oh yeah...” Lance was interrupted by an especially loud whimper from Keith.

“W-What do I do to help him!?”

“We will zone in on your location and come to get you, we can’t be that far away...” Suddenly Pidge went silent.

“P-Pidge?”

“I did some studying on this planet and apparently their ‘ _heats_ ’ make them more... make them want to have more ... _sex.”_

“WHAT!?”

“Yep! They also make the victims think about nothing _BUT...s-sex._ So do your best to keep yourself sane and Keith safe... I also read that if you don’t do anything, Keith condition will only get worse.”

Lance froze. “N-No way...”

“Do your best Lance! We’re on our way!”

“N-no wait Pidg-“ The call was cut off resulting into a short sigh from Lance.

Okay.. So Lance was stuck with the one man who he had the biggest crush on in the world and they were both incredibly horny (Keith didn’t really have a choice though)

Lance thought, _‘What would shiro do in this situation’_ but then it came to him that Shiro would probably never be in this situation.

Lance began mumbling Shiro’s motto to himself over and over agin, “Patience yields focus, patience yields focus, patience yields focus, _patience yields fo-_ “

“L-Lance..?”

Crap! He had forgotten that Keith was there! He darted his eyes towards Keith only to result in more blood pumping into his dick. 

Keith had two fingers in his mouth, drool slipping down his cheeks and connecting his mouth to his fingers. His cheeks were bright red and his eyes filled with lust. He was leaning against the tall stone, back arched slightly against it and his other hand was trying to undo his armour. “L-Lance... It MMmphh.. It’s too hot...” Lance froze.

“K-Keith! Are you o-o-okay!?” Lance slapped his face into his palms, _‘obviously Keith wasn’t OK!_ ’

Just as Lance was about to go into thought once more, he heard an audible thud and directed his attention towards it. Keith managed to undo his armour and must have threw it off himself, since he was now stripped down to his black flight-suit. Shiro’s motto wasn’t going to help him now.

But if that wasn’t hot enough for Lance, Keith got onto his hands and knees and turned all the way around so he was facing the tall, dusty rock. But then he proceeded to _sway_ his ass (that was getting hugged by the black, tight material) in front of Lance... and at that moment, Lance thought that he could now die happy. 

Keith peeked from over his shoulder, panting and sweating from all the hormones, “T-This thing...” Keith pulled his hand from underneath and attempted to reach his back resulting a few grunts escaping from his mouth. His fingertips brushing the tip of the metal zip. “I-it’s in the way.”

Lance gulped down the saliva that was pooling inside his mouth. This man was going to be the death of him.


	2. I melt under your touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting split up from the other paladins, Lance is the only one who can help Keith with his... ‘heat’. But he has no idea how to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda went of on a tangent in this chapter but i hope it wasn’t to bad!

“A-Are you gonna, ah.. h-help me or n-not..”

Lance scrambled to his knees, slowly crawling towards him, “Y-Yeah! Of course!”

Lance kneeled down behind Keith, staring intensely at the zipper and unknowingly at Keith’s ass. _‘How the hell am I going to do this! Okay Lance... think! They didn’t call you the tailor for nothing!’_

Lance reached out towards the zipper, still lost in thought. “Nnghh... L-Lance! W-w-w-what are y-you doing!”

Lance shook his thoughts away and upon realising what he was doing, thought he was going to collapse. _‘I am so fucked right now...’_

He had his hand massaging Keith’s ass, and for some reason, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get his hand to stop kneading and squishing the soft but firm muscle; earning several moans and whispered curses from Keith. He leaned into Lances touch, causing Lance to pull away, “N-n-no... don’t,” Keith’s eyes began to water, tears soaking his eyelashes, “don’t s-stop...”

Lance felt super horney right now, but he couldn’t imagine what Keith was feeling right now, “H-Hey.. Does it hurt?”

Keith averted his gaze to the floor in embarrassment, breath heavy and quick, “Y-Yeah... It-It burns...”

 _’I’m only helping him right? He wants me to help him...’_ “F-Fuck.. Keith.. Let me.. Let me touch you...” looked over his shoulder at Lance in surprise, Lance wanted to touch him? “Please?..”

Keith chuckled weakly at Lances awkwardness, which made Lance pout, but was soon cut of by a quiet moan, “J-Just hurry up.. _L-Lance.._ ”

And just like that, something flicked in Lances head, emotions that he thought he had hidden away a long a time ago: Ambition, hope and _hunger._

Lust clouded his eyes, something inside him taking over, he yanked down Keith’s tight suit and flipped him onto his back. Keith wasn’t kicking when he said he was hot; his black hair matted onto his forehead and framed his face perfectly, tight muscles with just enough skin in the right areas. And he was literally... hot.. as in feverish hot.

Lance wasted no time in taking Keith’s hard length into his hands, he circled his thumb on the top of the leaking head, spreading the precome around the tip. Keith arched his back against away from the dry soil, head held back and moans muffled by his hands.

Lance licked his lips before leaning his head next to the side of Keith’s dick and licked away the drips of precome falling down the side, “MMmMmph! Nngh~”

Lance slowly sucked around the top of Keith’s dick, eyes watching every single expression he could get out the younger boy. He could feel his dick pressing against his boxers, but chose to prioritise Keith.

Lance inched down on Keith’s dick, trying not to gag on the size. Keith didn’t have a very big dick, in fact, the complete opposite. It was defenitely smaller than average which Lance found adorable.

He continued his brutally slow pace until his nose was pressed against Keiths small, black pubic hairs. Lance had to pause for a minute to adjust to the thing down his throat, causing Keith to lift his head to see what was going on.

As suddenly as he stopped, Lance began bobbing his head up and down Keith’s dick, hollowing his cheeks and speeding up each time. He could feel the tears prick in the corners of his eyes. Scared that he might of hit his head on the dry ground, Keith proper himself up with his hands, nothing stopping him from moaning, “Ah-AHhnn~ L-Lance...” He could feel his drool slipping down his cheek.

Lance could tell that Keith was getting close to cumming and pushed his head all the way to the base.. and swallowed. Tight muscles contracting against Keith’s dick, “F-Fuck!” His senses were heightened due to the hormones and his skin was on fire.

Keith clawed his hands into the soil and flung his head back; his eyes rolling back and vision getting blurry. Lance couldn’t get enough of it, “L-Lannncee~ Ah-Ahh!~” He was so far gone that he had no notice how loud he was, everything felt fuzzy and warm.

Keith shot thick streams of cum straight down his throat for what felt like an eternity. Lance tried to swallow it all down but couldn’t keep up with all the cum going down his throat that some managed to slip down his chin and onto Keith’s chest.

He slowly slid of with an audible pop and wiped the come that was dripping down his chin with his sleeve.

None of them dared to move and were breathlessly panting as if they had just ran marathons.

Once Lance caught his breath, memories of what just happened flooded straight into his head. _’I Just blew Keith off.._ ’ He looked away out of pure embarrassment, there was no way he could look Keith in the eye right now.

“H-Hey Keith! A-Are you okay n-now?”

He forced himself to glance at the younger boy, “W-W-What?! What are you _doing?!_ Have this!” Keith had somehow gotten on his knees and sat up whilst Lance had gotten Keith’s torn up flight-suit and chucked it at him. The tunic landing on his head.

Keith slowly pulled it over himself. He glared at Lance and shut his eyes, eyebrows furrowed, “N-Not enough...” His hands squeezing his thighs tightly.

‘ _Okay. This is fine. I can handle this._ ’ “L-Lance?”

Lance blurted out, “I-Im sure Shiro? Yeah Shiro could h-help you out! I mean.. You two are pretty close...”  
‘ _What the hell are you doing Lance!? This is not what you meant by handling this!_ ’

He continued, averting any eye contact, “I’m sure someone responsible like Shiro or even Hunk would be better... than me,” ‘ _WHAT THE FUCK AM I SAYING!? Of course I want to fu-help!_ ’ “Or Pidge could make you somet-“

“You don’t want to d-do it with me?” Keith interrupted. Lance immediately turned his head around to look at him. Keith’s head still looked a bit red, but his eyes were glistening over. 

“W-What? O-Of course I d-do... But you probably don’t really want to do it with me...”

Keith mummbled, “I’ve always wanted too...” His eyes were pointed towards his knees, lips formed into a small pout.

“I-I cant hear you Keith..” 

He lifted his head up towards Lance and shouted, face bright red, “ _I said.._ I’ve always wanted to do it with you!”

Lance stared at Keith in disbelief, ‘ _It’s probably not Keith talking...There’s no way Keith would like you.._ ’, “Your probably not... yourself... _Besides_ ,” Lance tilted his head to the side and looked at a rock on his side, “...N-Not _good enough_..” He mumbled.

No response.

Lance stared awkwardly at the rock in silence for a few more moments waiting for a response until the silence became unbearable. He hesitantly looked at Keith who had just finished putting on his armour and was just about to grab for his helmet.

“W-Wait Keith! You can’t get up yet!”

Lance jumped to his feet and grabbed his arm, forcing Keith to look at him. There were tears streaming down his cheeks and his eyes were shut tightly, “Am i really that bad!? I should have just..” Keith let out a breathy laugh, “I’m so stupid!”

Lance’s com went off with Shiro’s voice, “We will be there in _two minutes!_ ”

Lance stood as stiff as a statue, eyes wide and at a loss for words, static going off.

Keith slapped Lances hand away and grabbed his helmet, tucking it under his arm.

“I like you too Keith! I was just... I thought you didn’t-“ 

Keith looked back at Lance and forced a weak smile, face flushed and still panting heavily, “Y-Your probably not yourself...” He turned his head back around and continued along the path; staggering every so often, “Don’t follow me.”

Lance stretched his arm towards Keith, focusing on his every movement, “No wait... Keith!” He pulled his hand towards his chest and shut his eyes tightly, “I-I meant me! I’m not, I’m not good enough for you!” 

Keith stopped walking and wiped his face with his arm, “I was just. I was scared..”

Keith chuckled sarcastically, glancing back at Lance, “Scared of what!”

“Everything!” Keith turned around slowly to face Lance, “I’m scared that you might not like me! That i won’t be good enough for you!” Lance could feel his eyes tear up as he poured his heart out, “I really _really_ like you! So much that it scares me!”

Lance clenched his hand near his chest tighter, “I’m scared that i won’t be able to let you go if i do this..”

‘ _Well then. Here’s where he shuts you down_ ’ Keith started to laugh quietly. Lance opened his eyes and looked at him. Keith was _smiling_ , tears still coming down his face but Lance could tell they weren’t out of sadness.

“I like you just the way you are..”

Lance stared at him in shock and disbelief, “I love yo-“ Lance was just about to reply until suddenly, Keith collapsed onto the ground, panting heavily and face flushed red.

Lance rushed over to Keith and pushed his hand onto the younger boys forehead; only this time, with real concern. Keith was burning up and his forehead was scalding his hand. ‘ _This is all your fault Lance! You can’t do anything fucking right!_ ’

“I.. I didn’t even get to tell you i love you..”

He heard footsteps that were soon followed by the shadows of a group of people. 

“Shiro! Hunk! Anyone! Keith’s just collap-“

Shiro took of towards Lance and Keith shouting, “WHAT HAPPENED TO KEITH!?”

Shiro dropped down to keith’s side, eyes scanning the smaller boy. 

“He-He just fell!” Lance was sweating like mad, drops coming down his forehead.

Pidge came around the corner after Shiro and quickly assessed the situation, “This is bad.. You left him for too long..” 

Lance could feel his eyes begin to water, he averted his head to the space next to Keith, fists clenched, “I didn’t... I..”

Lance whipped his head towards Shiro, “I’m so sorry i couldn’t help him! I’m sorry!” But Shiro only stared at him, stern expression unfaltering, “S-Shiro? I-I didn’t mean...”

“He’s got a fever that’s all.. He will be fine Lance, it’s going to be okay.” Lance whipped his head around towards the person behind him. Hunk was stood with his hand on his shoulder. 

Lance mustered a small smile that lasted only for a few seconds.

“We need to get him back to the castle immediately!” Shiro picked up Keith bridal style and began walking back towards the direction of the castle, everyone following behind him except Hunk and Lance.

“You coming buddy? Your gonna be the first one he wants to see when he wakes up.”

“H-How do you know.. know that.” Lance looked at Hunk, eyes squinted and filled with worry; only to be met with a cheeky grin.

“He may have told me a long time ago...”

Lance jumped up from the floor, “So your telling me you knew he liked me all along but didn’t tell me!?”

Hunk nervously tapped his fingers together, “He-He told me not to tell you...” Then a big smile formed on his face, “I did give you hints to ask him out!”

Lance stared at Hunk, Jaw stretched out. He laughed sarcastically, all hope drained from his eyes, “Ha. Ha. The things you said we’re very... They were very ambiguous...”

“You know what ambiguous means?...” Hunk questioned way to quickly.

“What!? Of course I do! What do you take me for Hunk!... An idiot!?” Lance whined.

“Of course not! It’s just been a while since you used such a big word like that... Is it big? Ermm...”

Lance interrupted, arms flailing in the air, “I’m hurt Hunk! I thought we were buddies! And It’s not long, it’s just very complicated!”

Hunk stood slouched, index fingers twiddling and twirling around nervously, “Really? Well let’s get going then! Don’t want to make them wait any longer!” Hunk began to run after the others with Lance chasing after him in disbelief.

“Wait for me!”

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This definitely got a lot sadder than it was supposed to be but yknow.. oof.
> 
> Shiro is the best bro ever and nobody can change my mind.
> 
> Any questions or corrections, pls feel free to tell me and look out for the next chapter! T^T See ya!

**Author's Note:**

> Pls help me T-T... I’m really really sorry, but I just had to do this, it was literally haunting me in my dreams and telling me to write this.
> 
> Feedback is welcome and Feel free to ask any questions!
> 
> I probably will continue this fic but i’m so caught up in work that I don’t have a lot of time anymore.. I spent 4 days completely dedicated to writing Coincidences can be fate... It’s sapped all my energy and free time! Oopsies..
> 
>  
> 
> I DO NOT own Voltron.
> 
> Anyway, Thanks for reading, hope it was okay (•ᴗ•)


End file.
